Mwa Mwa Time
A song about a true story. To the beat of Thriller. Song *It's close to naptime and Mwa Mwas lurking in the dark *Under the noon light, you see a sight that almost stops your heart *You try to squawk but terror takes the sound before you make it *You start to freeze as a Mwa Mwa looks you right between the eyes *You're frostalyzed *'Cause this is Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *And no one's gonna save you from the Mwa Mwa about to cry *You know it's Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *You're fighting for your life verses a crazy , Mwa Mwa time *You hear the door slam and realize there's no place left to run *You feel the cold flipper and wonder if you'll ever see the sun *You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, Peng! *But all the while you hear the Bay-bee creeping up behind *You're out of your mind *'Cause this is Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *There ain't no second chance against the creeps who are forty-five, girl *Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *You're fighting for your life verses a crazy, Mwa Mwa time *Sleepy penguins squawking, the tired start to walk in their Mwa Mwa parade *There's no escaping the slob of the Mwa Mwa this time *(They're never running dry) *This is the worst day of your life *They're out to get you, there's Mwa Mwa closing in on every side *They will depress you unless you change that lock, and hide your cows *Now is the time for you and I to huddle close together, yeah *All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the scene *It'll make flee for you to see *Be in Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa *'Cause I can chill you more than any Mwa Mwa would ever dare try *Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *So let me squeeze you tight and share a *Mwa Mwa, Bay-bee, crazy, creepo here at noon *'Cause this is Mwa Mwa, Mwa time *Penguin, I can chill you more than any Mwa Mwa would ever dare try *Mwa Mwa, Mwa Mwa time *So let me squeeze you tight and share a loser, Mwa Mwa, ow! *(I'm gonna chill ya, Is that alright?) *Dread falls across the island *The naptime hour has been disturbed *Bay-bees crawl in search of food *And to destroy y'alls great good moods *I'm gonna chill ya tonight, ooh baby *I'm gonna chill ya tonight, oh darlin' *Mwa Mwa, baby, ooh! *And whose Mwa Mwa shall be found. *It will be tortured until it's down. *The Bay Bee must go with the mounds of Gel. *And it will rot inside a stinky diaper. *The foulest stench is in the air *The funk of forty thousand dirty diapers *And grizzly creeps from every room *Are closing in to seal your gloom *And though you fight to stay upright *Your penguin body starts to quiver *For no mere penguin can resist *The evil of the Mwa Mwa! Comments *ROTFL --YP *The first sentence didn't go to the beat and I thought it wasn't so good and plus a mwa mwa is the one who ADOPTS it..what it really should be is "Mwa Mwa Penguin". I think you could have tried harder. -Sam Rudi *lol,scared of a mwa mwa penguin? dont make me laugh,id rather be scared of ninjahoppa Dirt JR-leader of LOD and hunter of mabel (talk) 14:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Songs Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Music Category:Villains